It is well known that many animal and plant cells may be grown in vitro. However, certain cells, particularly adult or non-embryonic cells, are severely limited in their ability to divide and grow. Cellular growth is not limited by genetic models of memory. Instead, cellular growth is limited by “spatial compaction.” For example, organs stop growing due to pressure from the peri or covering material of the organ.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop methodologies for processing non-embryonic cells so that the cells grow and divide unimpeded as if they were embryonic cells.